


Mother Knows Best

by shadeshifter



Series: Finding Home [19]
Category: Angel: the Series, Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly decides she needs to meet Nick's new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a storyline that's really just an excuse to introduce Jake Stone (Christian Kane from the Librarians) as a not quite brother (it's complicated) of Lindsey and Eliot. Would you guys be interested in that? And then maybe I'd shove Ichabod Crane at him. 
> 
> ...The expansion of the universe is accelerating. (Or OMG muse! Shut up!)

Lindsey leaned back into he couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Nick had been called in on a case and Lindsey did what he always did when he had time off and that happened. He browsed Nick's extensive collection of Wesen-related books. 

Wolfram and Hart might have been tempted to use the Wesen, but Lindsey had never been included in that project and there was some part of him that had never been entirely buried that was fascinated by the new knowledge. As children, it had always been easy to tell he and his brother apart. Lindsey was the one with the books while Eliot was the one with the sports gear.

He had opened the book to his bookmarked page of one of Nick's ancestor's diaries when a subtle shift in the atmosphere raised the hairs on his neck. He dropped his feet to the floor and felt a sharp metal tip dig into his neck. He froze.

“You have good instincts,” a woman's voice said.

“Not good enough,” he said, raising his hands to show he was unarmed and wasn't going to make a move.

The woman moved slowly in front of him, stepping away and out of reach as she did so. The crossbow in her hands was held with practiced confidence, as though it was an extension of her arms.

“Kelly Burkhardt,” he said, recognising her from Nick's photographs. It wasn't exactly how he'd wanted to meet her, hadn't expected to meet her any time soon given that she was off looking after the hexenbiest's bastard child, but he knew all about complicated family relationships.

“Lindsey McDonald,” she replied. He conceded with a nod. She didn't lower the crossbow. “So you're dating Nick.”

He didn't respond. It hadn't been a question.

“Why Nick?”

“He's a good man,” Lindsey said. “Better than I deserve.”

She grunted. He assumed it was in agreement since he couldn't imagine anyone, especially Nick's mother, objectively considering Nick anything but good and selfless. He was one of the best men Lindsey knew and he knew he was lucky Nick had even been willing to give him a second look.

The way she looked at him made him wonder if Grimms had the ability to read people's minds or if that was just because she was a mother. Whatever she saw she seemed to read easily enough.

“Do you love him?”

Lindsey swallowed hard, wondering if he should lie, tell her what she wanted to hear, but he didn't know what that was. Neither Kelly nor Marie had approved of Nick's involvement with Juliette, but that was because she was a civilian. Kelly might not approve of him for any number of reasons, not least his past and his gender.

“I don't know,” Lindsey said finally, going with the truth. “I could, easily. But I don't know, not yet.”

She nodded, acknowledging that, and narrowed her eyes at him. Finally, she lowered the crossbow.

“Look after him,” she told him. “Make sure he's safe.”

“I will,” Lindsey promised. She stepped further away from him and turned to go. “Hey.”

She paused, titling her head to listen to him but not turning back around.

“Make sure you stay safe too,” he told her. “Nick's lost enough family.”

She nodded and he caught a brief glimpse of a faint smile before she was gone. He rubbed his neck and wondered what he was going to tell Nick.


End file.
